The present invention relates to an improved folding guide assembly, and more particularly to a folding guide arrangement which can be kept in an upright or horizontal position with respect to a fishing rod.
Various types of folding guide assemblies have been proposed. They have, however been deficient in many respects. There have been problems of strength, maintenance, manufacture cost, durability, etc.